1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a container having a pivotal compartment, and more specifically, to a tackle box or utility box having a pivotal compartment which is accessible when the tackle box is in an open or closed position.
2. The Prior Art
Containers, tackle and utility boxes are well known consumer products. Many of these containers contain various space saving and time saving features. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,102 discloses molded fold down trays within the interior of the cover. U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,511 discloses stackable trays for the interior of the container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,356 discloses a fishing tackle box having separable sections containing compartments for storing various articles.
Although the above identified tackle and utility boxes of numerous constructions achieve their objectives to varying degrees, there has been a need expressed for a space saving and time saving container having a pivotal compartment which affords a user dual means of accessibility. In fishing boats, which are generally small, it is desired to attain access to certain articles without opening the entire tackle or utility box. It is also desirable to have access to certain articles at all times, regardless of whether the tackle or utility box is in an open or closed position.